


twisted fate

by named_after_a_saint_97



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-06-29 00:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_after_a_saint_97/pseuds/named_after_a_saint_97
Summary: In dark ages when it was considered as a sin to fall in love with same sex, two people became the sinners. They'll do whatever it takes to be together, will the two honorary soldiers stay closeted lovers promising to be together forever like rest of them did? Or will they lure an innocent girl to maintain their facade of dignified straight men while they torment the dame behind the closed doors for their own good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic as a writer. I draw my inspiration from @uglywombat & @DarkInMe.  
> Thank you for inspiring me.  
> since its my first time, I apologize in advance for mistakes.  
> Its an AU so i wont follow any timelines.  
> Feedback is appreciated.

On March 10, 1917, a beautiful baby who held an ocean in his eyes was born to Winnifred Barnes & George Barnes. "James", that's who he was called.  
Being religious as his parents were, little James attended church every Sunday as he grew up. And that's how they met for the first time, a chilly morning of 23rd November,1923, the boy with ocean blue eyes & a skinny pale asthmatic boy, also known as Steve Grant Rogers. He was a year or so younger than James, and for some vague reason, he decided to not only befriend this skinny boy but also protect him. Maybe he saw his ma & bruises she has on her skin. James was always good at reading people from a young age.  
Years passed, they were no longer the innocent boys, Bucky, as Stevie loved to call him, lost his parents, mum after giving birth to his still born sister Rebecca & dad to a fatal car accident, ever since Steve's mum Sarah became mother of his own. She quickly realized that the bond these two boys shared was more than just friends or brotherhood. It was love? Yes, but not only confined to words or hearts, but also sexual. She saw how their touches lingered longer, that how Stevie never asked women out, how he saw Bucky with adoration in his eyes when he laughed over something stupid, how his color changed to green when Bucky flirted with a dame. Just as it pained her to see her little boy falling for another man which she would have loved if it were a woman, she was happy Bucky wasn't into Steve but that illusion came down crashing when she saw them kissing one night more passionately than she had ever seen anyone.  
Sensing her presence they both stopped fear & guilt evident in their eyes, but Sarah knew how much they loved each other, she knew Steve's happiness is with Bucky. She smiled, giving them her blessing and also told them how wicked this world is when it comes to accepting things like this. Falling for someone of same sex. It never pained her that her boy loved another man, what pained her was the thought of what would happen if they get caught. She was never against homosexuality, but she wanted to protect both her boys. Knowing she wont be around much, she urged Bucky to join army so he can gain a respect, a position & so he could protect Steve. Knowing Steve, she wanted to ask him pursue a degree in health care but she knew better that even he wanted to join army.  
Her dream did come true, but sadly she wasn't around to see it, just as she wasn't around to see little Stevie turn into Captain America. Secretly before Bucky became the winter soldier, they had married in front of Sarah's grave.  
So it wasn't just Bucky, the Sargent who met with an accident, he was beloved husband of Steve Grant Rogers. And that's why Steve had broken in Hydra facility, taken every men down, stole the serum that ran in his body & gave it to Bucky when he was on verge of death. The only task left was to call up Howard Stark and ask him to build a prosthetic metal arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:- language.  
> I wrote some political stuff but that's not meant to disrespect any one. So please don't take personally.

Sure Steve made his call to Howard, sure Bucky got a new arm, but things didn't end there. Military was corrupted by men who were literal demons, shooting & brutally killing prisoners of wars, raping their women etc etc.  
Not only the military, but government changed too. There were more strict rules, same sex lovers were shot dead, immigrants were under constant surveillance, media was under government, not to mention women had no rights & people were dead if they dared speak against anything.  
Even Stark industries were kept an eye on.

Now all government wanted was their golden boy, Captain America. Of course he refused, he didn't want any part in this, but his refusal wasn't that easily accepted, his life was dug open so to find some leverage over him. He knew eventually they'll get their hands on Bucky, so they parted their ways. 

Peggy Carter, Steve's closest friend had lend her house as a safe house in London. That was the plan, going to London staying low for awhile. But things changed when Steve's plane crashed into ocean whilst he was fighting those homophobic assholes. 

Just like that, life took 180 degree turn for Bucky, he was changed. He swore he'd kill every person in government and amp; military. Over years he realised it wasn't government or military that was at fault, it was a group of people who were bad. 

"Hydra" that was the name that group went by. People who knew said these fuckers worshipped Satan himself. 

Sure Bucky was successful cleansing half the hydra people, sure he earned himself the name "Winter Soldier" by all the cold blooded killings but ache in his heart for Steve remained constant. 

He traveled around the globe, killing whatever fell under the definition of injustice, but never that pain left.  
He was old by age, yes but he was stuck in body of a young man. 

He thought of men around him, but Steve's smile would appear before his eyes. He thought of killing himself, but again he knew Steve always stood up & never would run away or back down.

This was until he read in paper how there's someone called as Captain America in NY. 65 years, that's how long it was before he could actually meet him. He couldn't believe his eyes that read the news. Of course he flew back to his love.

Some Stark tower was where he lived, he took proper appointment like a common man. But beneath his happiness was deep rooted fear, what if Steve forgot him? 

Just as insecurities came, they went away when Steve hugged him & cried like a baby. Kisses were needy & wet, whole team who Steve worked with were left agape. 

7 days was all it took to catch up on these lost years. But fate again was a bitch, this time a guy named Thanos was messing around their life.

World was broken & shattered by his weapons, people died every day. Tower saw no sleep but only constant brain storming as to what was to be done.

Howard's son that he was, Tony built a time machine. He suggested they being super soldiers can alter a timeline & get to this bitch of a man. 

Steve & Bucky both knew what it meant by going back, same torture, like history would repeat itself. Knowing what loosing loved one means, Barton suggested a plan.

Simple yet twisted, get a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it. I was super excited to I wrote one more chapter.  
> Feedback is always welcomed.  
> Thanos here is Josh brolin & not purple ass face.  
> Avengers are just normal humans like nat or Clint or Tony. There are no gods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings- mentions of sexual harassment, nudity, mentions of death.  
> Dark avengers.
> 
> Thanks to uglywombat who spent her time for me & helped me edit❤️

On Saturday night, 23rd November 1997 a brutal car accident killed Mr. L/N on the spot & injured & heavily pregnant Mrs. L/N was taken to a nearby hospital.

She died there giving birth to beautiful Y/N who then was transferred to an orphanage by the nurse Rosy who helped her take a step in this beautiful world.  
Y/N was special, even as a baby she knew whom to go to, if she didn't like them she'd cry. This ability developed as she grew up, by 13 she could read people like books. This made her special in many ways, for instance, no one would talk to her accusing her of being a witch. But Rosy always said Y/N was closest to telepath humanity would get.

When no one talked to her, Rosy was her only constant, a ray of sunshine in darkness of orphanage, which sadly lasted only till she turned 18.

A brutal accident took her away. This was the last hit Y/N got to break down.  
She was all alone & broken. Her despair was the reason maybe she couldn't see the dark glint in Tony's eyes when he came to adopt her & instead saw love & affection. She happily became Y/N Stark. She was happy to have a father.

What she didn't know was, father's kisses aren't meant to be needy, his touches shouldn't linger for long & that he shouldn't strip her naked & strap her to laboratory bed for experimentation around beeping monitors.

Day in & day out, she was strapped naked to a bed, while, as she recognised, Dr. Banner took samples, Ms. Natasha hurt her in every way she could so Dr. Strange could read her brain signals, Dr. Cho could monitor her other bodily functions. There were even times Natasha ran her slender fingers over her clit to elicit responses to be studied.

When night came by, Pietro& Wanda took her back to the room & around night, Mr. Barton would come in her room, strip her naked & touch her to find veins & inject serum Tony made every day according to her Tests.

Growing up in the shadow of Captain America, Tony was obsessed about reproducing the serum, and even though his father destroyed all the paperwork, he successfully reproduced the serum. He needed to improve though he needed a specimen, which he found when he had one nightstand with Rosy.

Poor Rosy told him about Y/N & her abilities. Told her how alone she was & had no one except Rosy. Tony knew then that Rosy had to die, she had to die so he could lay his hands on Y/N. Orphans make good specimen so all he had to do was go adopt her.

He didn't know Y/N was attractive enough to blow his mind & after Pepper left him, he was even more so desperate. But he knew better, so he controlled himself, but never left any chance to kiss & cuddle her.

Y/N's torture ended when serum was finally made. She was stronger now & her ability to read people was enhanced. She was now stronger closest to a telepath.  
It didn't take her time to figure out that she'll be the weapon against Thanos.

Little did she know she wasn't to be used as a weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it, leave a feedback is always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- pure smut
> 
> Special thanks to @uglywombat who's my beta'd ❤️

A dame? How will a dame solve their problem?

That's what kept running in minds of both Steve and Bucky. Maybe this was their end, so why not make most of it and so they spent the rest of the night making love to each other.

Steve forgot how dirty Bucky could get while making love. 

"You take my cock so well Captain.  
You want me to give you a handjob while I fuck you in ass Stevie? Hm?  
You wanna milk my thick cock with that right hole of yours Huh?

Steve had come thrice already, if it weren't for his serum he would've been passed out in ecstasy.

Bucky just wanted to leave Steve thoroughly fucked & marked.  
He bit Steve's tender skin on his neck and sucked on his sweet spot. 

Bucky came with a grunt & pulled out, his cum dripped from Steve's ass & rest was spurred on his stomach.

They both lied down for a while to catch their breath. 

After which Bucky just got on all his fours like he knew what was going to happen. Steve liked to take Bucky from behind, unlike Bucky who always preferred missionary position.

Lube poured in Bucky's ass, Steve inserted a finger to loosen him up, with each stroke the number of fingers increased eventually replaced by Steve's cock.

He wasn't a dirty talker; he did love to spank though. Steve's fucking & spanking always gave Bucky a jolt of pleasure. 

Steve made Bucky cum and just as he was recovering from his orgasm, Steve took him in his mouth. He loved gagging on Bucky's cock; he loved how sweet his cum tasted.

Steve would come on Bucky's chest after. He loved the mess. He loved taking his own cum in his fingers & putting it in Bucky's mouth to suck. The way Bucky sucked his fingers was enough to make him hard again.

That was truly the most memorable one; they had made love & fucked each other over and over like there would be no tomorrow. 

They wanted no regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos boosts my confidence 🙈


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of sexual abuse.
> 
> Special thanks to uglywombat who's my beta'd ❤️

Y/N was dressing up when Tony barged in her room half-naked she tried to cover herself.

“Tsk tsk princess, there's nothing I haven't seen now is there?”  
Tony said deridingly. He held her in his arms and ran his thumb on her lips. He was probably going to see her for the last time and he didn't want to regret not kissing her, after all, he had been craving to devour her for a long time.

He of course never saw her as his daughter, so when his teeth bit her lips and tongue dominated & explored her mouth, he wasn't feeling any shame.

If it weren’t for Steve and Bucky waiting on you, he would have taken you then and there.

Catching his breath he managed to wish good luck to her.

Y/n felt too many things at once, shame, embarrassment, pain, even dread. Should she be happy about her freedom or fear the unknown?

When she met the team, Barton was first to get up and introduce Y/N to Steve and Bucky. It was more like he just wanted a chance to touch her probably for the last time.  
Both soldiers were quick to realise Barton's intention, but they still were clueless why a dame. At least Bucky was, Steve figured she could be used as bait if hydra came snooping around.

But Barton was a smart man, he knew she wasn't going to be just a bait. He also knew Bucky will be the first one to figure out that specific reason.

As the man of mystery he was, Barton wanted soldiers to figure the reason out.

Along with their names, y/n figured out that they were lovers, they had seen worst of things & had probably met each other after a long time.

She could easily gauge their strength and knew better that if she doesn't obey, they won't hesitate to snap her neck.

She realised they weren't bad, they were just tired and needed some warmth, from each other and from the world.

Her power of reading people was blast now so she couldn't help but read the soldiers even though they hadn't given her their consent. Being men out of time, she figured they'd like woman who was docile and timid like back in 40s.

When they came back in time they all were exhausted. So they just barged into the safehouse and slept.

Next morning both Steve & Bucky busied themselves in planning & plotting, while y/n got the domestic work done.

She felt like a third wheel interrupting two lovers and couldn't help herself thinking how beautiful it would've been if it were a different scenario. How she would love to cook in kitchen while someone who actually loved and cared for her was just around working in garage.

Just as quickly the thoughts came they were pushed away when Steve snapped his fingers in front of her eyes.

He wasn't exactly friendly with her, in fact he was cold and distant. If it weren't for Bucky he would never even wanted her there.

Steve had explained her how the plan would work, how he'd take down Steve & Bucky from this timeline down and replace himself. Steve and y/n would then marry each other and she'll play his perfect wife. That's all it was.

Y/n was left confused more than ever.

In time she realised Tony had wanted nothing but a specimen to experiment on, so if she only wanted to play a wife why did he put her through so much trouble?

Why not just comeback in time and get a dame as the called and marry her?

Why did Barton suggest her of all people when he could have just shared her with Tony?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know your theories.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of smut, slight language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta'd uglywombat

Next few days were more or less same for Y/n.   
She was happy with her new found freedom.

No IV's hanging around, no beeping monitors and especially no one to touch her without her consent. 

But it wasn't enough to compensate sadness as Steve and Bucky practically ignored her. 

Steve & Bucky on other hand, worked their asses off every day for the place wherever they needed to be.

Even though they made love almost every day there was a lingering frustration they both couldn't place finger on.  
Anyway they blamed it on y/n.

Even if they came home laughing, they'd always go quite when they came home.

And even when they came home brooding and frowning, y/n always welcomed them home with a cheerful smile.

This small gesture y/n gave them was beyond their understanding, how can she be so happy amidst of all this crap?   
Of course they didn't know her, never bothered to talk to her, but only saw how carefree she was at least with them.  
This pissed them off.

At nights they mostly ate dinner in silence, while y/n cleaned up the kitchen, Steve and Bucky made love in room upstairs.

She could hear their moans and grunts, how either chanted the other's name when they came.  
The occasional praises the soldiers gave eachother left y/n's heart clenching.

She couldn't help but wonder if someone ever will say those beautiful things to her, that someone will actually love her and want her heart rather than just body to warm bed.

When she heard them exchanging I love yous, yet again she felt guilty of being there.  
Not knowing how long this will go, she retired in her room and let sleep engulf her.

Very next day Steve announced y/n will finally step out in light and hence forth they'll pretend to be in love and soon marry.

When Steve and y/n were sharing so called domestic moments while shopping grocery, Peggy's voice echoed in their ears.

Steve? Where have you been last few days? She questioned curiously.

I was out, was Steve's simple answer.

Who's this girl? Peggy asked smiling.

Y/N, she's my..... fiancee Steve answered keeping a stone on his heart.

Peggy was only the person who knew Bucky and Steve's love affair, marriage and chose to stand by them.

At times Peggy let them over her house so they can pretend Peggy was with Steve when in reality Steve & Bucky would make love without giving people a chance to doubt.

After Bucky's accident, when he was strictly asked to rest, Peggy gave him company and looked after him whenever Steve was on missions.

Bucky was close to Peggy just as he would've been with Rebecca if she ever made it to this world.

Peggy would teach Bucky not only to cook but also few badass kicking styles and punches.

Days were spent well when it was just three of them, until hydra infiltrated.

Steve hadn't seen Peggy in like 100 years give or take. He just wanted to hug her tightly and cry.  
Tell her how much he missed her, that how times have changed and how independent women are in modern world.

But he couldn't, because according to timeline, they had just met 7 days ago.

Y/n felt this pain and disappointment in Steve's voice so she held his hand in her own.

Peggy was confused, just few days ago Bucky and Steve were all over eachother and as happy she was that Steve is engaged, she felt bad for Bucky.

Bucky was someone who took her on dates when Steve wasn't around. Peggy had shared most intimate secrets with him, which Bucky didn't even tell Steve.

Steve didn't have to be a telepath to know what thoughts ran in Peggy's mind, so he was quick to answer we fell out of love.

Peggy of course didn't buy it but never pushed it any further.  
She wished them luck and walked away pain, sadness and confusion evident in her eyes.

Y/n still held Steve's hand, as soon as Peggy left he pulled his hand away like y/n's skin was on fire.

Through gritted teeth he said, don't you ever fucking touch me.

Of course it hurt her. But she kept quiet.   
She understood the respect and love Steve had for Peggy and that it hurt him to lie to her.

She was mesmerized by Peggy's beauty though, she loved how beautiful red lipstick looked on her.

She felt Peggy's strength and pure heart. No wonder Bucky and Steve both loved & respected her. 

Maybe that's why they're so cold towards her, they see her as pathetic girl and not like Peggy.   
If y/n tried to become like her, maybe then Steve & Bucky will befriend her?

So amidst all the other things she got herself a red lipstick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter was little short, but few surprises on the way.  
> Feedback is always appreciated.  
> Kudos boost my confidence


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my lovely beta uglywombat ❤️
> 
> Warnings-mentions of smut  
> Language

Peggy had left quite an impression on y/n.

It wasn't only her bravery, strength or intellect that y/n yearned, it was the love & respect the two super soldiers had for her.

Steve & Bucky were the family y/n wished she had.

They weren't around Peggy to touch her or use her as a specimen, they genuinely cared for her.

And since y/n came in lives of super-soldiers, they were nothing but cold towards her.  
Even though she knew what they had been through, she wanted them to give her a chance.

Even without warmth around them, she felt safe, more so than even around Rosy.

Did y/n wish a happy married or love life?  
No of course not. 

She was just an orphan who needed family and Steve or Bucky were nothing like Tony.

Her hopes were high the next day when she was waiting for the soldiers to return. 

Waiting for them to show the similarities between herself and Peggy.

Poor y/n was willing to become someone else just in hope to have a family. 

Just in hope Steve & Bucky will treat her with warmth.

But it all came crashing down when Steve's eyes burned in fury the moment he saw y/n who was trying to look like Peggy.

How dare y/n insult Peggy like that? 

How can she think she'll be like her?

Y/n was a dame, Peggy was a warrior.

Was y/n mocking Peggy?

Steve was more pissed than Bucky because apart from his mother it was only Peggy who knew his love for Bucky and even supported them. 

After Bucky's accident, Peggy wasn't only there for Steve but also for Bucky.

Before y/n could process what was happening, Steve's hand landed on her cheek. 

“How fucking dare you?” He seethed in anger. 

Bucky wasn't far behind when it came to insulting her, he wasn't just as physical as Steve was. 

“Fucking change your attire before I fucking snap you into two,” were Steve's last words before he fumed out of the room.

Bucky hated that Steve was this pissed, so when he left the room he was quick to give his piece of mind to y/n.

“You've done enough damage yesterday and you mock us like this?

Shouldn't you be grateful that you're here away from Tony and his intentions?

Pull this stunt again and I swear you won't live to see another day.” With that, Bucky walked away.

Y/n was too stunned by all this and after Bucky made his way out she collapsed on the floor crying. 

She just wanted some love and appreciation, she didn't think it'll blow off like this.

That night neither Steve or Bucky came down for dinner. 

Steve cried his heart out in Bucky's arms. 

He missed Peggy, he hated lying to her, he hated the look on her face when he told y/n was his fiancée.

He hated he had to pretend to be with y/n.

He noticed how uncomfortable Bucky got when Steve had to pretend to be in love with y/n, holding her hands kissing her on the forehead, etc.

Bucky was in no different state, but he wasn't the one to cry.

On the other hand, even y/n cried all night. 

She was a fool to think she'll become like Peggy. 

She was a fool to have hope of having a family who loved her.

Next day whatever little cordial relationship all three had in between themselves was lost.

And that day unfortunately neither Steve or Bucky had a good day.

Both were fuming until the time they came home.

Like every day they weren't welcomed by y/n's cheerful smile and they were thankful for that.

That night Steve was a little rough with Bucky while making love, he wasn't himself.

Bucky didn't mind that but the roughness hurt him a little.

Steve himself realized that too. But he couldn't help as frustration was building up at the workplace.

Both soldiers were killing more people than usual. This had affected their peace of mind.

When Bucky dozed off to sleep, Steve couldn't help but think about y/n. 

Yesterday he actually felt great after slapping her.

It wasn't that there was no anger for what y/n did, but sure it wasn't that intense for him to actually hit her.

He saw Bucky peacefully sleeping beside him, he couldn't wipe out the shame of being too rough on him. 

He had no other option but to kill more than he usually did and there was no escape from the building frustration.

But Bucky shouldn't be the one on whom he'd pour the frustration on.

And after all y/n wasn't some fragile dame, she was a superhuman too.

He was sure she could handle Steve's strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated ❤️


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peggy's point of view.  
>  Special thanks to my beta uglywombat ❤️

Peggy Carter met Steve Rogers when he first attempted to join the army.  
She was surprised to see a skinny boy who couldn't even breathe right wanting to fight for his nation.

The determination in his eyes was something Peggy was mesmerized with.

Steve was pure by heart, determined, stubborn, intelligent and hardworking.  
But these weren't the qualities that urged Peggy to become friends with him.

When she first joined the army, men around her saw her as nothing but a piece of meat.  
They always wanted to be around her so they could either flirt with her or touch her.

Steve was nothing like them. He saw her as his superior, his mentor and respected her more so even than he did to other officers.  
And that's why she suggested Howard Stark to give Steve the serum and make him Captain America.

She soon also became friends with Bucky too.

He was just like Steve but they were mirror images of each other.

Steve was somewhat shy and reserved and Bucky was more outspoken. 

If Steve was like an overprotective mother, Bucky was like a strict father.

They were the pieces of a puzzle that fit well and made a beautiful picture.

The more she started hanging out with them the more she respected and loved them.

So when she first saw them kissing, her heart melted with adoration.  
Deep down in her heart, she knew they were more than just friends but never questioned whatever it was.

Steve and Bucky were embarrassed and scared just as they were when Sarah had seen them kissing for the first time.  
But this time, the fear was a lot different.

What if she reported them?  
What if she felt disgusted and never wanted to see them again?

A million questions ran in their mind and in that dread Bucky was first to speak,  
"Please understand us, if you don't want to hang out with us it's okay, we get that.  
But please don't report us. We love each other. We have no one of our own to call if they separate us".

By the time Bucky was done speaking, tears made their way down to Peggy's cheeks, in that moment she felt all alone. 

She felt like she was a stranger.

Steve and Bucky were both looking at each other in complete confusion.

Steve was first to make a move in an attempt to wipe her tears away. But she flinched and moved back.

Steve thought she was disgusted by them pain and hurt evident on both his and Bucky's face.

"We... We will go now. We're sorry. We can understand you don't want to be friends with us anymore".  
Steve said in rather defeated more than sad or hurt.

Just as they were about to open their door, Peggy spoke,  
“Is...is that what you think of me?  
That I... I'd be disgusted?  
I wouldn't want to be friends with you?  
That I would not understand you? I'm your friend.  
It feels like you don't know me at all.”

Steve and Bucky stood there shocked by this confession.  
This time it was Bucky who hugged her and let her cry in his arms.  
He kissed her crown.  
“We're so sorry, we love you.  
We're just too protective towards one another because half our lives we had no one by our side,” Bucky spoke while he drew circles on Peggy's back soothing her.

“And now we have you too, as our family,” Steve said as he came from behind Peggy and hugged them both.

This was the first time Peggy had cried and shown her vulnerability.

In this vulnerability the trio became each other's strength.

They were inseparable now. 

From fighting side by side to watching movies. 

From star gazing to baking, they were always together.

After Bucky's accident and him too becoming a supersoldier, things changed a little though. 

They had now became become too strong for her. 

If they held her hand, even though for them it was a normal hold for Peggy, bruises would make their way on her skin.  
Both guilt-ridden convinced Howard to make her a supersoldier as well. Things were completely different now.

They became supreme.

But this secret was only between them and Howard. 

The world didn't have any business with their matters.

Given this beautiful history between them, Peggy wasn't sold with the idea of Steve marrying a girl.

If there were infinite alternate universes, even in them Steve would marry Bucky.  
Maybe in one or two universes, Steve would marry a girl, but she'd have to be Peggy.

She didn't want to brag but that was the truth.

As much as she wanted to ask questions and find answers to them. 

She thought it's wise to wait. 

Both Steve and Bucky will come around eventually and tell the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was short.  
> I'm currently working on my research paper so the updates will be slower😅


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS-  
> NON-CON, Violence.
> 
> Please don't read if it offends you

Steve sneaked out of bed and went straight to y/n's room.

She was still wide awake as he was, curled into fetal position on bed and sniffling.

She was too broken to hear Steve enter.

He sat beside her and his hands roamed on her legs.

In that very merry moment y/n not only frozen but also realized what was going to happen.

Her broken voice managed to croak,

"Please…….don't…. don't do it I'm....sorry, I'll never do that again, I just… I'm sorry…."

"It's too late".  
Saying that Steve pounced on her.

He tore her tank top and pants.

Bra and panties were thrown somewhere in the corner.

His rough hands roamed over her soft skin, like he was savouring her before the destruction.

Her hands were firmly tucked behind her in Steve's grip and her lower body struggled under straddling body of Steve.

She kept begging him to stop and cried occasionally mumbling sorry.

If that wasn't enough she called for Bucky, maybe he'd be able to help.

The mention of Bucky's name triggered something in Steve, his free hand tugged her hair bending her backwards towards him.  
He sunk his teeth on her neck gaining a scream from her.

"Call him again, and I swear to God, I'll rip you in two like a pistachio".

"Now be a good girl that you were for Stark and take me like whore you are". 

"And yes, scream again, you'll loose your fucking tongue".

With that he entered into her.

It was her first time, yes Natasha had made her cum before but it was only clitoral, she never actually had entered her.

Steve's hard and long girth with his super strength had no mercy on y/n's virgin bud.

Obeying his orders she didn't scream but bit down hard on pillow under her.

She was tight and her warm cunt made Steve go deeper and deeper. 

Her blood lubricated his girth and made the thrusting easier.

The pain became unbearable and her tears seemed unending to the point she went numb. 

Steve on other hand felt empowered, she obeyed him well and took him like she was made for it.

His thoughts went back to Barton's words, "you'll need a girl". 

He smiled at that very thought and thanked Tony for his obsession to make y/n as strong as him but at the same time meek, naive and obedient. 

His thrusts became erratic and he came in her moaning Bucky's name.

When he came down from his high, he left her naked and bruised not caring once how she felt.

Till the door clicked close y/n passed out from exhaustion.

Every part in her ached. 

She could feel his cum dripping down her or who knows it could even be blood.


End file.
